Aku Tahu Kamu Tahu
by Heterochromer
Summary: Park Woojin, pelajar kelas satu SMA, menjadi penyalur contekan dari Woo Jinyoung dan Joo Wontak. Tapi, memangnya beneran mereka saling menyontek? [Park Woojin / Woo Jinyoung – Produce 101 Season 2. SMA Indonesia! AU. ]


**Aku Tahu Kamu Tahu**

* * *

Park Woojin, pelajar kelas satu SMA, menjadi penyalur contekan dari Woo Jinyoung dan Joo Wontak.

Tapi, memangnya beneran mereka saling menyontek?

 **[Park Woojin / Woo Jinyoung – Produce 101 Season 2. SMA Indonesia! AU. ]**

* * *

"Dek, bisa tolong kasih ini ke Wontak?"

Suara bisikan pelan menyerempet infrasonik itu pun tertangkap indera pendengaran Woojin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lingkaran-lingkaran hitam kecil di lembar jawabannya, menoleh dan menemukan sosok kakak kelasnya yang berambut merah muda nyentrik tengah nyengir ke arahnya.

"Kakak ngomong sama saya?"

Kakak kelas yang duduk tepat di sebelah mejanya itu memutar bola matanya. "Ya masa sih, saya ngomong sama pengawas," guraunya singkat sebelum menunjuk-nunjuk ke samping kanan Woojin dan menggoyang-goyangkan secarik kertas kecil di tangannya. "Colekin Wontak, Dek, plis. Kepepet, nih."

Woojin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menoleh ke kanan sebelum menyadari bahwa kakak kelas di sisi kanannya bernama Joo Wontak. Ia menghela napas dan menerima kertas itu lalu mencolek pelan kakak kelas tersebut.

Kakak kelasnya yang sedang asyik mengerjakan soalnya pun menatapnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara teramat pelan.

Secarik kertas itu berpindah tangan ke Kak Wontak. "Dari Kak Jinyoung." Kak Wontak tampak mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum bertukar pandang dengan Jinyoung.

"Wontak, baca kertasnya sekalian nomor 7 soalnya apa sih, kok cetakan soalku gak jelas?" Kak Jinyoung langsung menyambar dengan cepat—tentunya dengan suara pelan.

Setelah itu, Woojin kembali mengerjakan soal ujiannya—mengabaikan percakapan diam-diam kedua kakak kelasnya yang bertukar jawaban.

 **.**

Sistim tempat duduk di Ujian Kenaikan di sekolah Woojin memang mengharuskan duduk selang-seling lintas jurusan dan lintas angkatan, membuatnya diapit oleh dua anak kelas dua belas jurusan IPS yang benar-benar akrab satu sama lain; Woo Jinyoung dan Joo Wontak.

Sebenarnya, sih, Woojin hanya menebak saja soal keakraban mereka. Soalnya, kesolidan mereka saat ujian benar-benar membuatnya kagum.

Tidak, Woojin selalu mendeklarasikan 'kerjakan ujianmu sendiri' sejak kelas 1 SD. Dia nyontek? Ogah banget. Mending dia lari keliling lapangan atau remedial sendirian ketimbang nyontek atau bertanya. Itu, sih, prinsipnya saat ujian akhir. Kalau buat ulangan harian biasa, _hehe_ , mending nyontek aja daripada rata-rata rapot nanti jelek.

Woojin nggak muna, kok, dia juga manusia biasa yang ada salah.

"Kamu nggak capek, jadi merpatinya Kak Jinyoung sama Kak Wontak selama dua hari penuh?" tanya Hyungseob sambil membuka catatan Biologinya. Kini Woojin dan anak-anak sekelasnya sedang berkumpul untuk mengulas ulang pelajaran, mumpung bel masih tiga puluh menit lagi. "Mukanya Kak Jaehwan aja rada bete gitu pas aku minta tolong ke dia buat panggilin Jihoon."

"Mukanya Kak Jaehwan bukannya emang kayak gitu?" timbrung Haknyeon tiba-tiba, membuat Hyungseob memukul kepalanya dengan buku biologinya.

Woojin terkekeh. "Nggak capek, sih, cuma menyesalkan kenapa mereka nggak mau kerja sendiri," jawa Woojin, matanya terarah ke materi bab mengenai invertebrata yang _segambreng_ banyaknya. "Padahal udah kelas dua belas, bentar lagi UN."

"Banyak gaya kamu, Woojin, yang biasanya nanya ke aku pas UH siapa," celetuk Jihoon panas sambil menyeruput es teh manisnya. "Mana Jaechan _budeg_ banget, aku panggil-panggilin gak mau nengok. Anak pinter beda."

"Kamu aja nggak nengok, padahal aku udah tendang kursi kamu. Ngapain kamu minta orang lain buat nengok kalau sendirinya aja gak nengok," sembur Hyunmin langsung, membuat Jihoon nyengir minta maaf.

Dan Woojin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan absurd teman-temannya.

 **.**

Ketika Woojin baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar jawabannya, dia langsung dihadapkan dengan Kak Jinyoung yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Woojin gugup sendiri.

Kak Jinyoung secara fisik sih emang biasa aja, tetapi dia imut kalau udah senyum dan Woojin nggak kuat sama yang imut-imut. Apalagi Kak Jinyoung termasuk pendek untuk anak seusianya, ditambah rambut _pink_ dan suara _kyeowo_.

Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa kalau Woojin mikir gitu.

"Dek, kasih ini ke Wontak dong."

Lagi-lagi Woojin dihadapkan dengan secarik kertas kecil warna kuning kalem.

"Kakak nggak bosen surat-suratan jawaban sama Kak Wontak?" tanya Woojin tanpa niat _songong_. Dia tahu, kok, Kak Jinyoung termasuk ke barisan kakak kelas _selow_ —maka dari itu dia berani bertanya. Coba kalau yang surat-suratan itu Kak Sangbin, wah Woojin mana berani nanya.

Kak Jinyoung cuma tersenyum imut lalu menggeleng. "Udah kasih aja, sih," katanya lalu menunjukkan gestur mengusir pada Woojin. Woojin hanya berdecak singkat lalu menyerahkan kertas itu ke Kak Wontak. Kak Wontak membacanya dan menulis balasan, kemudian mengisyaratkan Woojin untuk memberikannya lagi kepada Kak Jinyoung.

"Kakak nggak takut ke- _gap_?" tanya Woojin lagi pada Kak Jinyoung. "Kan, malu kalau ketauan nanya-nanya jawaban."

Wajah Kak Jinyoung langsung memerah. "Malu ke gurunya mah nggak seberapa," jawabnya dengan tidak jelas sebelum memandang galak Woojin. "Udah sana kamu kerjain lagi soalnya, Fisika susah, lho."

"Woo Jinyoung, jangan ngobrol dan bantuin adeknya!"

Woojin menahan tawanya begitu Kak Jinyoung langsung buru-buru kembali ke sikap sempurna duduk di ujiannya.

 **.**

"Jin, tadi si Jinyoung ketauan nanya emangnya?"

Pertanyaan dari Kak Daniel di kantin sontak membuat Woojin nyaris keselek somay yang sedang ia makan. "Ngagetin banget, Kak," keluh Woojin, buru-buru meminum es tehnya dan mengelap mulutnya. "Jinyoung kelas saya? Sering ketauan nanya dia mah."

Kak Daniel memutar bola matanya. "Jinyoung kelas saya-lah. Mana peduli saya sama Jinyoung kelas kamu," dengus Kak Daniel, membuat Woojin nyengir. Kak Daniel sendiri itu seniornya Woojin di Klub Tari, membuat mereka berdua akrab tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat.

"Oh, Kak Woo Jinyoung." Woojin mengangguk paham. "Dia ngobrol sama saya Kak, ditegur pengawas. Gitu juga."

"Saya kira dia ketauan nanya, kan bakal seru tuh." Kak Daniel tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Woojin.

Alis Woojin terangkat. "Lah gimana, Kak, masa temennya ketauan malah bilang seru?" tanya Woojin bingung. Kak Daniel pun tertawa.

"Ya gimana nggak mau seru, anak yang paling anti nanya dan _budeg_ seangkatan tiba-tiba ketauan mau nanya ke temen? Super sekali," tawa Kak Daniel lalu menepuk bahu Woojin. "Woo Jinyoung dan kata 'nyontek' itu gak bisa disatukan."

"Kirain dia udah berubah gegara kehasut Wontak, tapi ternyata gegara kamu ya. Hish, bikin seangkatan heboh aja."

Woojin memgerutkan keningnya. "Dia gak pernah nanya?"

Kak Daniel mengangguk. "Dia bener-bener peringkat satu paralel yang _pure_. Murni hasil sendiri." Kak Daniel pun berdecak. "Jadi iri lagi, kan."

Kemudian Kak Daniel pun melipir pergi, meninggalkan Woojin yang _clueless_ dengan somay di tangannya.

 **.**

Bel tanda usainya waktu mengerjakan soal pun berdering, membuat Woojin menghela napas lalu meletakkan kembali pensilnya di atas meja. Soal Matematikanya benar-benar hebat, kepalanya langsung terasa pening begitu selesai mengerjakannya.

Woojin melirik ke kirinya, menemukan Kak Jinyoung masih menghitamkan jawabannya dengan sangat telaten. Ini kali pertama Woojin memperhatikan Kak Jinyoung yang tengah serius, dan dia tidak menyesal melihatnya karen itu memberinya perspektif lain dari Kak Jinyoung.

Dia terlihat lumayan bahkan ketika poninya tertata tidak beraturan dan ujung lidahnya keluar sedikit dari mulutnya karena tengah berkonsentrasi.

"Jinyoung, ayo udahan ngebuletin jawabannya."

Pengawas sudah sampai ke meja Kak Jinyoung, membuat kakak kelasnya itu panik. "Ya nanti dulu Bu, belum semuanya dihitamin!"

"Nanti LJK-nya taruh di meja saja ya, masih saya tungguin."

Kak Jinyoung langsung mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Melihat pemandangan Kak Jinyoung yang tengah terburu-buru membuat Woojin terkekeh, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa?!"

"Ish, Kakak denger aja. Cepetan kerjainnya."

Kak Jinyoung menatap tajam ke arah Woojin sebelum kembali menghitamkan jawabannya—dengan ujung telinga sedikit memerah entah kenapa.

Kalau Kak Jinyoung anti dalam bertanya, terus apa yang ia dan Kak Wontak bicarakan di dalam carikan-carikan kertas tersebut?

 **.**

Ini adalah hari terakhir ujian, dan mungkin juga menjadi akhir dari kesempatan Woojin untuk duduk diapit dengan Kak Jinyoung dan Kak Wontak.

Aura ruang ujian ini sebenarnya sangatlah bagus, kakak kelas mereka ramah-ramah dan sesekali melucu untuk konsumsi bersama. Bahkan Woojin berhasil dekat dengan beberapa kakak kelas yang cukup populer seperti Kak Hyunbin dan Kak Eunki yang _followers_ Instagramnya luar biasa banyak.

"Psst, Woojin."

Tanpa Woojin perlu menoleh, ia sudah tahu itu suara Kak Jinyoung. "Apa, Kak?"

"Kasih kertas ini Wontak, dong. Makasih."

Ada secarik kertas yang langsung ditempatkan di meja Woojin, membuat Woojin mengerutkan kening. Dia melihat Kak Jinyoung sedang sibuk mengerjakan soalnya. Ah, ujian terakhir untuk kelas dua belas IPS adalah Matematika. Wajar saja jika Kak Jinyoung sibuk.

Woojin memandang kertas di hadapannya dengan rasa penasaran. Apa yang Kak Jinyoung dan Kak Wontak tanyakan jika Kak Jinyoung terkenal dengan tidak mau memberi jawaban sama sekali?

Apa jangan-jangan Kak Wontak itu pacarnya Kak Jinyoung, maka dari itu Kak Jinyoung berniat menaikkan nilai Kak Wontak jadi Kak Jinyoung cuma mau ngasih jawaban ke Kak Wontak?

Maafkan Woojin, Woojin masih SMA kelas sepuluh jadi wajar kalau dia memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dengan merasa berdosa, Woojin membuka secarik kertas yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk Kak Wontak tersebut.

 _Wontak, dia ganteng banget pas lagi noleh buat ngasih LJK. Apalagi pas dia rada nyengir, gingsulnya keliatan gitu TT_

 _Ini hari terakhir kita bakalan seruangan, gimana ya aku ngeliat dia lagi nanti? Sebentar lagi kita lulus TT_

Dan Woojin tercengang. Ia langsung membalik kertas tersebut, berusaha menemukan tulisan lainnya. Beruntungnya, ada tulisan dari Kak Wontak (sepertinya bukan tulisan dari hari ini) dengan pulpen hijau berwarna samar.

 _Park Woojin x Woo Jinyoung? Pedofil XD_

 _Tapi aku suka. OTP-ku Parkwoojinyoung (hearteu). Ayo kalian jadian!_

Woojin buru-buru mengembalikan kertas tersebut ke bentuk semulanya dan memberikannya pada Kak Wontak.

Tampaknya dia paham apa yang selama ini Kak Jinyoung dan Kak Wontak tulis dalam kertas-kertas tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku setelah terlalu lama digunakan untuk menulis. "Akhirnya selesai juga~" Dia tersenyum lalu langsung merangkul lengan Wontak dan Taedong. "Ayo pulang, habis itu kita main Overwatch bareng."

"Enak aja, aku mau belajar buat remedial Geografi," keluh Taedong. "Aku tau kamu dapet 90, Jinyoung. Enak banget sih jadi kamu."

Wontak mengangguk. "Gegara ngeladenin surat kamu yang gak guna semua itu, nilai Geo aku ngepas jadinya."

Dan Jinyoung cemberut. "Iya maaf, maaf. Lagian aku bosen."

Taedong memutar bola matanya. "Wontak, temenin aku ke ruang guru dulu yuk." Kemudian Taedong langsung merangkul Wontak dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jinyoung dengan meledak. "Tinggalin aja manusia yang terlalu jenius ini sendirian."

Kedua temannya itu langsung _ngacir_ pergi. Jinyoung hendak mengejarnya tetapi ada sesuatu menahan tasnya.

"Kak Jinyoung."

Jinyoung menoleh dan menemukan Woojin—Park Woojin—berdiri di belakangnya, menahan pergerakan dirinya dengan menarik tasnya. Jinyoung menelan ludah.

"Iya, Dek?"

Woojin nyengir kecil lalu melepaskan tarikannya pada tas Jinyoung. "Makasih, ya, Kak, udah bilang aku ganteng. Kakak sendiri juga imut, kok." Woojin terkekeh, Jinyoung _speechless_. "Kalau aku ganteng, Kakak imut. Kita udah pas. Jadian aja yuk, gimana?"

Woojin terlihat seperti makhluk keren dari dunia lain ketika mengatakannya, membuat Jinyoung membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk memproses ucapannya.

Haish, adik kelasnya ini bicara apa?

"YAK, PARK WOOJIN, KAMU BACA KERTAS AKU SAMA WONTAK?!"

—namun wajah Jinyoung memerah juga, sih.[]

 **.**

 **A/N** : Kerjaan ngebut dari jam 11 sampai jam 1, padahal besok ada remedial Kimia dan Matematika Wajib. Bodo ah.

Alasan bikin pairing ini : gegara satu video di Youtube yang Woojin dan Jinyoung, dan aku suka sama rapnya Woojin di Never, ditambah aku gagal move on dari Mansae tim 1 yang super imut. Chemistry mereka dapet banget. Dan I Know You Know deserves more than 83 votes, sedih aku.

This fic is based on my personal experience—pengalaman ngobrol via kertas di ujian maksudnya XD

Mind to review?


End file.
